1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame structures for automotive vehicles and, more specifically, to a joint used in the construction of such frames from lightweight materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct frames defining the general shape of an automotive vehicle and for supporting its various load-bearing functional components from metal components fabricated in a variety of manners. In the interest of enhancing the fuel economy of automotive vehicles, great attention has been given to fabricating vehicular components from lightweight materials. Consistent with this goal, automotive vehicles have been fabricated which use lightweight outer decorative panels fabricated from plastics which are fixedly secured to a structural inner frame or "space frame."
It is known to fabricate such space frames from a number of tubular members that are joined by fixed connectors to define the general shape of the vehicle. While this approach provides a distinct advantage in weight and in the tooling cost of manufacturing over the conventional fabrication of unibody construction through massive stampings, it suffers from the disadvantage that the connectors utilized for joining the tubular members together tend to be massive and expensive to fabricate and assemble. Also, these connectors suffer from the disadvantage that they do not provide a positive mechanical attachment for the tubular members of the space frame. Further, these connectors suffer from the disadvantage that they do not provide a positive mechanical attachment as an adjunct to adhesive bonding of the tubular members.